Auslly 5
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Have you found yourself missing the ridiculously long series that probably should've ended after the first entry? I know I have! It's now a very special day for the Moon family in the year 2041 and everyone is so excited. Follow the life of Addison as she goes through a series of life changing events. (Two-Shot)
1. The Perfect Day

**Hello! I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well, after I completed Auslly 4, I was on the fence about writing another story or just leaving it the way it was. Then Austlly394 suggested I do a one shot about Addison. I was like yeah that's a great idea! I should post it like on the one year anniversary of Auslly 4. I forgot about it until Monday night when Lindsey and I were talking. So, I'm a bit late but oh well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally **

* * *

Addison's POV

"_Where are we going, Logan?" I asked all giggly as Logan pulled me by the hand. I don't know why he thought blindfolding me was a good idea. _

"_We're almost there!" My boyfriend answered, just as giddy as me._

"_Come on, give me a clue!"_

"_Just a little bit further." He tugged my arm a couple more times and then stopped me, suddenly. "Okay, take off your blindfold."_

_I smiled as I pulled the bandanna off my head. Words cannot describe the happiness I was feeling at that moment. There, right in front of me, sat a small, circular table - set for two, candles and rose petals created a path that lead up to it, and on top of the beautiful blue plates sat three pieces of pizza each. He knows me so well. _

_As my feet began to sink in the sand, I finally realized where we were and was also able to speak properly. "Logan, what is all this?" _

_He didn't really answer. All he did was smile, offer me his arm, and escort me to the table. _

_Once I got situated in my seat and saw that he was too, I said something to him again. "Really, what's the occasion?" _

_Logan laughed after swallowing a bite of the cheese pizza. "You really don't know what day it is?"_

_I shook my head. "It's not our anniversary. That's next month. Although, it is my parents' anniversa- oh! It's my birthday!" I exclaimed._

_Logan laughed harder than I had seen him laugh in a long time. He was in a really good mood. "Happy 23rd birthday, Addi!" He said as he leaned in to me. I leaned closer so he could reach my lips. _

_I blushed. "Thanks, babe."_

_After we finished eating pizza and dessert - which was just two small bowls of Nutella - we made our way to the shore. For a good 5 minutes, we just stared at the stars and listened to the ocean crash on the sand. _

_I took in a breath of air and smiled. "This has been the perfect birthday. Nothing can top it."_

"_Nothing?"_

"_Nothing." I said as I closed my eyes. The breeze felt so nice and the silence in the night at the beach was amazing. I then opened my eyes and looked over at Logan - who was on one knee and holding an opened, blue velvet box. _

_I gasped as my hand went over my mouth and water started to fill my eyes._

"_Addison." He said, clearing his throat while slightly blushing. "Addison Harmony Moon, I love you. I love you more than my car, video games, ice cream. Heck! I think I even love you more than you love your song book! A-an d you love your song book."_

"_Yes, I do, baby. Now hurry up!" I said quickly. I'd been wanting him to ask me for over 2 years now! _

_He laughed awkwardly. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you! You're my forever. And that's what I wanna do. Spend forever with my forever. I-if that makes sense."_

"_It does."_

"_Aw, just say you'll marry me already!" _

_I giggled as I grabbed his face and smacked my lips against his. "Yes! I will marry you!"_

* * *

I smiled stupidly, remembering that magical moment. I mean it was about time. We were, then, together for 9 years! We were already like a married couple.

I looked at my mother through the mirror as she was curling my hair. The hair stylist cancelled on us last minute. Trish offered to do it but mom refused to let her. So she took matters into her own hands, which I don't mind. After all, this will be the last time she'll be able to fix my hair. By tonight, I'll be Mrs. Addison Wilkes.

Mom finally noticed me staring. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"How did dad propose?" After all the stories my parents told Amber, Ashton and I, I'm surprised we still had never heard this specific one.

"Well, first your father blindfolded me - and it became a thing after that. Anyway, he lead me to the beach and there was a candle lit table with a path of candles and roses leading up to it. The moon was glistening on the ocean and it was just the perfect scene. He hired our own personal waiter and ordered the special, which was lobster. I thought it was only for my birthday until he bent down on one knee and opened up a velvet box." Mom breathed a sigh, dreamily. "It was perfect."

"Huh." I paused for a moment. "Did Logan talk to dad before he proposed to me?"

Mom looked up, thinking I suppose. "You know what? I don't think he did..."

"Then how come his proposal was like dad's?"

My mother paused once again, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know! Logan talked to Dez!"

"_Dez_?!" I was shocked. "Logan talked to _Dez_ about _your_ engagement?! How does he even know about it?"

"Apparently Trish and Dez were back at Shreddar's when it happened, so they spied on us."

I laughed. "Wow. No one's ever told me that!"

"Sweetie, I wouldn't know unless Dez hadn't have accidentally blurted it out one day while we were having lunch."

Well, it's no wonder dad acted the way he did when Logan and I told them about our engagement. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

_"I still don't understand why this dinner is so important." My dad whined. "It's just your boyfriend. It's not like it's anything new..."_

_I had a smug smile on my face. "It's important to me, daddy."_

_"But why?"_

_"It just is." I turned my head as the doorbell rang. It's him. It's my fiance. I ran to open it and gave Logan a big hug then he gave me a kiss._

_Dad scoffed as Amber and Ashton_ _ooooooohhhhhhed. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. _

_"Dinner's ready!" Yelled mom. _

_We all rushed to the table that was covered in chicken cordon bleu. _

_"This looks amazing, Mrs. Moon." Logan said as he situated himself in his chair. _

_"Thank you, Logan! But please, call me Ally."_

_After about 20 minutes of Amber talking about some stupid thing her fiance did and Ashton daydreaming about Winnie and dad staring Logan down, we finally decided it was time. "Mom, dad, we have something to tell you."_

_"What about us?!" Ashton asked, offended. _

_"Okay, fine. Mom, dad, Amber, and Ashton, we have something to tell you."_

_"What is it, honey?" Mom asked as dad crossed his arms._

_I looked at Logan and smiled. "Logan and I are getting married!" _

_Dad's eyes flew open and he instantly stood to his feet. "What?! What do you mean you're getting married?!"_

_"Austin-"_

_Dad growled._

_Logan's hands went up in the air. "-Mr. Moon_

* * *

"Alrighty. Your hair is now complete." My mom said as she finished the last curl.

I smiled and was about to say something when Lindsey, her 3 year old daughter, Emma, Amber and Winnie barged in.

"Hey Addi! Nice hair!" Winnie exclaimed. "Who did it?"

"I did."

"Good job, Ally!"

Amber gasped "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to sing You Can Come to Me! Like it's been my dream to sing in your wedding, Addison!"

I put my hand over my heart. "Aw, really?!"

She nodded.

"Oh please," Winnie scoffed. "Singing that song is so cliche. Like that song is 29 years old, Amber. Why don't you sing something more modern?"

"Hey!" My mom butted in. "That song is special to our family. It was the first time I got over my stage fright and when Austin and I started to have feelings for each other."

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh yeah! My mother had just come back from Africa and was having a book release party. So, Austin and I preformed that song that we had just written then we went back stage after we had sung it and I told him that I felt like I could do anything. He then told me that he knew he could do anything as long as he's with me. Then we leaned in and kissed."

I rested my head on top of my hand. "I love that story."

"It was a magical moment."

"Until Kira came in and said she would be Austin's girlfriend." Trish said as she opened the door.

"Still." Mom laughed.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?" Lindsey answered her phone. "What?! No, you can't! The wedding is in 30 minutes! Fine!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The makeup artist cancelled!"

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"Calm down, guys!" Mom said "Trish and I will do your makeup."

Once Mom and Trish were done with everyone's faces, they went to go get in their places and mom and I were alone. She took my hands in hers and she smiled at me as she pushed my hair behind my ear. "Addi, I hope you know how proud I am of you. You've become such an amazing woman."

I smiled. "Thank you mom. For everything." I gave her one of my famous Addison hugs.

"C'mon, baby." She said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to my dad.

Dad breathed a sigh. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The doors opened as the music began to play. Winnie and Ashton walked down the aisle first. They looked so perfect in their plum outfits. Amber and August walked right behind them and then the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, Lindsey and Ross, walked down. Next went my little babies, Emma and Elliot, as the flower girl and the ring bearer. They are the most precious siblings I have ever seen. Emma oh so carefully threw the purple pedals on the floor. It was then finally time for my dad and I to walk down.

I had always imagined that moment happening but I honestly never thought it would happen. I would have either never found the guy or dad wouldn't let me marry him. I still don't know how he approved.

We walked, arm in arm, to the rhythm of the music all the way to Logan. My father kissed me on the forehead and then put my hand in Logan's. We smiled at each other. He has the most perfect green eyes.

"Addison and Logan will now read their own vows."

"Logan," I started. "You know what? I wrote down my vows, but I'm just not feeling them anymore." I threw the note cards behind my back. "Logan, when I first met you, I honestly thought you were the most annoying kid on the planet."

* * *

_"Class, Class, settle down. Take your seats. Please welcome our new student Logan Wilkes."_

_I thought to myself, "I hope he doesn't sit next to me."  
_

_Can you guess what happened? "Hey." He said, almost too flirtatiously. "Is this seat taken?"_

_I wish... "Nope, it's all yours."_

_"Cool." He smiled. Eh, he thinks he's such a hunk. "You know, you're really cute."_

_"I don't like you."_

* * *

"But then, somehow, you got me to agree to go on a date with you and I actually enjoyed myself."

* * *

_"Wait! Slow down!" I yelled as I giggled, being pulled by the hand. "Where are we going?!"_

_"Here we are!"_

_"Where are we?" I looked around and realized we were on the top of a building. "Logan! Are you insane?"_

_"Pretty much!" He laughed. "And this is what's in the basket that you've been dying to know."  
_

_Inside the picnic basket was literally a picnic. PB&amp;J sandwiches, potato chips, and a couple of bottles of Dr. Pepper. "Aw. Logan, this is so nice!"_

* * *

"And when you dropped me off at my house and kissed me, my heart melted."

* * *

_"I had a great time tonight." He said with a smile as we walked up to my door._

_"Surprisingly, I did too!" I laughed._

_Logan joined, leaning in closer to my lips and finally kissing them._

_I smiled as I felt the most amazing feeling in the world._

* * *

"Our first 'I love you' was one of the most magical moments of my life."

* * *

_"Merry Christmas, Addi!"_

_"Merry Christmas, Logan!"_

_Just then, snow started to fall. That's right, snow. It might not have been real, but it was snow. __I looked up and smiled, laughing so hard. Logan stared into my eyes. "I love you."_

_I looked back at him. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Through everything, you've always been right next to me. I promise to love you and cherish you forever. Forever and always."

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, I was confident in my vows but now I'm not so sure." He giggled. "Addison, I am so blessed to finally call you my wife. Not only my wife, but my best friend, my supporter, my rock. You're my forever. You've always been my forever. I promise to love and cherish you every moment of every day."

"Do you, Addison Harmony Moon, take Logan Anthony Wilkes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Logan Anthony Wilkes, take Addison Harmony Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Logan and I took each other's hands as Amber picked up the mic. "You know what? I was gonna sing this wonderful song that my parents wrote but I think it would be better if they sang it."

Mom and dad looked at each other, back at Amber then went up on stage.

"Thank you, Amber." My mom started. "This song means a lot to me and now it means even more because I get to sing it to my beautiful daughter and her husband."

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1 of 2! I hope you enjoyed the Auslly parallels and Trez references. I so loved writing them! I love you all so much and thank you for being so supportive of my crazy, ongoing series!**


	2. Happily Forever After

**Well, on this day last year, I posted the last chapter of Auslly 4. Time truly flies. **

**THEYRE MAKING A TANGLED ANIMATED SERIES IM DEAD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

(March 15, 2045)

Addison's POV

"Hahahaha! I win!" I yelled, pointing and laughing at Dez. He always loses at Go Fish. Like he's terrible.

Dez crossed his arms and pouted as hard as he could.

I giggled even more until I felt this weird sensation. "Whoa."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"I just had a major case of déjà vu."

"It's because it actually did happen before." Trish commented.

"But when?"

"When your mom was having Amber and Ashton. In fact, you beat Dez right in the very spot you're sitting at."

"But I was like 1... How is that even possible?"

Mom opened her mouth then paused. "You know... I'm not quite sure. You were a strangely intelligent baby."

_Aw... A baby. A little baby._ I thought. I had been wanting a kid ever since Lindsey had Emma. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on.

To be honest, I was actually kinda jealous of Amber at that moment. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was so excited to be an aunt! But Logan and I have been married for 3 years and Amber and August have only been married for 9 months... Catch my drift?

"Can you believe it, guys?" Mom spoke up. "We're going to be _grandparents_!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

"Whyyyy? Are you sad that August has grown up and is having a little baby of his own?"

"No. It's cuz I don't want to get old."

"Trish has a point." Dad added. "We _are_ getting old!"

Mom scoffed. "Oh boo hoo! It was bound to happen sometime. I mean, you have two married daughters and-"

"-And a dead beat son who will never find love." I interrupted, giggling.

Ashton threw his used napkin at me. "Shut up." He laughed.

Just then, August came bursting out with a gigantic smile on his face. "She's here!"

We _all _jumped up, cheered, and ran to the room, so excited to meet the newest addition to this crazy family. Once Trish, Dez, Winnie, August, Ashton, me, Logan, mom, and dad got situated in that crowded little room, Amber introduced the little angel. "Meet Charlotte Olivia Wade."

My eyes began to fill with water. My precious, tiny, niece.

That's it. The decision has been made. I am going to have a baby.

* * *

(July 28, 2045)

_Beep beep, beep beep_

I took a deep breath as I silenced the timer. "Lindsey, I can't do it. I can't look at it."

She put her hand on top of mine. "Yes, you can."

"But what if it's negative?" I asked, feeling a lump in my throat.

"It won't be."

"Lindsey, I've taken 10 of these. They were all negative."

"Okay, how about this: if it's negative, I'll hug you. But if it's postive, I'll still hug you."

"But-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Lindsey had gone into the bathroom and walked out with the test in her hand. "Well?" I asked.

She hugged me, but then started to squeal. What was that supposed to mean?

"Lindsey?"

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You're pregnant!"

My jaw dropped as we both began to jump and scream at the top of our lungs. "Are you serious?!"

She nodded as she showed me the test. "Dead serious!"

* * *

(July 29, 2045)

Tonight was the night. The night I tell my husband we're having a baby. He's gonna be so excited! I bought something special for it. We're gonna have a candle lit dinner, followed by dessert, and then the reveal.

"Hey, Addi!" He greeted as he walked in the front door.

I smiled and ran to hug him. "Hey, _baby_!" I said, putting all the emphasis on the word baby.

He looked a little confused but brushed it off. "How was your day?"

I smiled again. "Absolutely wonderful! All I did was watch Aaron &amp; Ashley reruns on tv and eat ice cream all day!"

"Really? That's it?"

"Well..." I trailed off. "I _did_ do _one_ other thing today." I smirked, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the kitchen. "This!"

His eyes gleamed in the candle light. Oh yeah. This was going to be a great night. "What is all this?"

"Just something to say, 'I love you' with."

He turned around and kissed me. "I love you, too." We gazed into each other's eyes until he broke the silence. "Well c'mon! I'm starving!"

I giggled as I watched my 27 year old husband act like a child while trying to situate himself at the table. He's going to be a great father.

We started the dinner off with pizza. Lots and lots of pizza. I know, not the most romantic food out there, but it's romantic to us. Every time there was a special occasion, we would have pizza.

After devouring the first two slices, he paused.

"What's the matter Logan?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"We're having pizza..."

"Annnnd?"

"We never have pizza unless there's a special occasion!" I was hoping he would catch onto it. "What's the big news?"

I was trying my best to keep it in until after dessert, but he was excited to know and I was excited to tell him. So I cracked. "Okay!" I said as I ran and got the thing I bought. "I was waiting for just the right time to tell you, but I guess that time is now." I handed him the bag. "Open it."

He grinned. He was just like a kid at Christmas. Logan's eyes grew wide as he pulled out a little onesie that read, "My dad is awesome!". "Aw! That's so cu-" he stopped himself, looking at me in shock and question. "D-does this mean what I think it means?"

I nodded, beginning to feel water in my eyes.

He stood up and grabbed my arms. "Don't mess with me, Addison." He started to choke up. "Tell me the truth."

I looked up at him and smiled as the tears fell. "I am, Logan. We're having a baby!"

He began to cry as well, pulling me into a tight hug.

* * *

(September 22, 2045)

I looked over to Logan in the driver's seat. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Absolutely! You?"

I smirked. "I've never been more ready in my entire life."

"Well," He started, opening his door. "let's do it, shall we?"

I followed his movements all the way into the doctor'so office. "Hi, my name is Addison Wilkes. I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Brown."

"Ah, yes. Dr. Brown is with another patient right now, but she should be out soon. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you."

We waited for a good 20 minutes before Dr. Brown finally came out and called us.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted as she closed the door.

"Oh, Melissa, you have no idea how wonderful this morning truly is."

She smiled. "Let's not keep you waiting any longer then." She patted the table, indicating me to lie down, hooked me up to the machine, then put the gel on my stomach.

_I'm so excited. In a matter of minutes, Logan and I will find out what we're having. I've been dreaming of this moment for so long. I honestly thought it would never happen. But here I am, having an ultrasound for my child. My baby._

Logan and Melissa were talking about something, but I couldn't pay attention. I was just so lost in my thoughts.

_Once we find out, I'm going straight to my parents and telling them and nd then Logan and I will buy everything for the nursery and then-_

"It's a boy!"

* * *

(January 6, 2046)

"Winnie!" I gasped, pulling out the most adorable baby clothes I had ever seen. "You shouldn't have!"

"But I did!" Winnie laughed. "Ooh! And this one has a matching hat!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yeah, it does!"

I pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Addison! Addison! My mommy and I got somethin for the baby too." Emma said, proudly. "Here."

I unwrapped and opened the box, revealing a stuffed, white dog with blue polka dots. "Thank you, Emma. I know the baby will love it forever." I looked over to Lindsey and mouthed 'Thank you.' She nodded with a smile in return.

"Oh, me next!" Amber announced, grabbing her gift and climbing over everybody. "I'm happy for you, big sis." She said as she handed me the bag.

The doorbell rang just as I was about to open it. I began to get up when mom said she'll get it.

"No, it's fine. I'm already halfway up." I laughed. I opened the door to someone I had never seen before in my life. "Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Austin and Ally's daughter?" Asked the mysterious woman.

"Uh, yes, but who are you?"

"My name is-"

"-Oh my goodness!" I heard my mother exclaim. "Hi! How are you?" She asked as she hugged the woman.

"I'm wonderful! And you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Uh, mom?" I asked, question full in my face. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Addison, you won't believe it! This is the woman who planned mine and you're father's wedding!"

"That's so cool!" Weird.

Mom turned to her again. "So how did you find us?"

"Well, I was talking to Melissa Brown, and she happened to mention that she was invited to Addson Moon's baby shower but that she couldn't make it. So I asked if I could take her place and she agreed! She didn't tell you?"

"Not that I know of. But I'm glad you're here!"

I walked over to Amber and crossed my arms. "This is weird." I whispered.

"Yeah. Really weird."

"Isn't that the woman who said the weather would be nice a _month_ before the actual date?"

"I think so."

"How did mom not correct her?"

Amber shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe mom believed her."

"But it's like impossible to know the weather that far ahead. Mom knows that better than anybody."

"It's been 29 years, Addi."

"I know! It's just been bugging me ever since they told us that story when we were little."

"Me too." Amber started to speak up. "What was your name again?"

"It's-"

"-Pizza!" Logan announced as he brought 5 boxes in the house.

* * *

(March 5, 2046)

"1...2...3...push!"

I pushed as hard as I could, and he still wasn't here!

"Come on, Addi! You got this!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at my husband, squeezing his hand till it turned red.

"Alright, I need one last _big_ push! 1...2...3!"

I gave that one last push and oh my gosh! It hurt like crap! I screamed, cried, yelled, cried some more, breathed, and screamed again. But it it was all worth it because right after I screamed, my baby boy screamed.

The Dr. placed him on my stomach one second, and then the next, he was gone. "Congratulations, Addison and Logan!"

I breathed a sigh and laid my head back on the pillows.

Logan kissed my forehead. "He's here, Addi! You did it!"

I smiled as I closed my eyes. I meant for it to be just a moment. But that moment turned into 10 minutes.

When I opened them back up, I was welcomed by my son. _My_ son. "Hi, baby!" I said, cradling him in my arms.

One by one, my family made an appearance and said hello to the baby.

"Oh, Addison," Mom spoke up, looking at him. "He's so beautiful. What's his name?"

Logan and I looked at each other and nodded. "His name is Sean. Sean Anthony Wilkes."

Dad got him and held him out. "Welcome to the family, Sean. Just remember, if you need _anything_, you can come to me."

* * *

**Dat ending dooooe. Actually, I'm not quite sure I feel about this ending. I like it. It's cheesy and adorable. But like... Idk.**

**And that concludes Auslly 5! Who knows? Perhaps they're might be an Auslly 6?**

**Nope. Not happening. Haha!**

**I love you all and I so hope you enjoyed this little reunion type thing I made! Have a wonderful day!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO GUEST! On April 7, they went through the whole series and reviewed honestly. They called me out on all the crap that's in this series and I'm personally glad that someone actually noticed it. Thank you for your honesty, Guest! I know everything you said was true and I love it and laugh at it! **


End file.
